A Way to The Heart
by DeanneYunFarron
Summary: Beca Mitchell: famous music producer and DJ. Chloe Beale: famous singer and stuck in a fake relationship she despises. When these two women meet, sparks immediately fly and both find themselves swept along for the greatest ride of their lives. But, Beca has a secret. A secret that's eight years old and has her eyes.
1. Famous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Unfortunately, I own only any storylines I create and any O.C.'s I decide to introduce. Isn't that just sad?**

**Author's Note: Sup. How you guys doing? So, anyway, I was watching Pitch Perfect for the umpteenth time with my best friends but they ended up leaving before we finished. As I was watching it by myself, I decided, on a whim only, to look up some FanFiction. I read a couple of really good ones and I was inspired to join the party, so to speak. I ship the Beca/Chloe pair so hard, I'm like the Titanic, yanno? Terrible jokes aside, they are my definite OTP, and I hope you love this story as much as I'm going to love writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Famous**

* * *

"Ms. Mitchell? Ms. Thompson would like to speak with you."

Beca Mitchell pressed her finger to the intercom. "Thank you, Sarah. You can send her up."

"Of course, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca leaned back in her office chair and clonked her boots onto her desk, waiting for her guest. She wasn't disappointed. Within five seconds, her door slammed open, revealing one of her best friends and one of her most talented artists, Andy Thompson. "Beca! What's up?" she shouted loudly.

Beca snorted at her. "Are you drunk right now?"

Andy wrinkled her nose. "No, do I look stupid or something? It's the middle of the week and I have a concert in two days."

"Huh, I'm surprised you remembered this time."

"Just because I have a shitty memory sometimes doesn't mean I'm completely incapable of remembering anything at all."

"Looking at your track record, I beg to differ."

Andy waved a hand in frustration. "I didn't come up here so you could rag on me. There was a good reason I climbed up three damn flights of stairs."

Beca cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You didn't forget?"

"Oh, just stop, you're killing me," Andy deadpanned. "But seriously, you're one of the biggest music producers around, and they couldn't have invested in a freaking elevator?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm not complaining. And besides, it's not like I own the building."

"Well, you should. God knows you have the money for it."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to the point of you coming up here?"

"Oh, right! Isn't it Cailan's birthday soon?"

"Yeah, in three months."

"Shouldn't you get started on a birthday present?"

Beca sighed. "Something tells me you think you've got the perfect thing in mind."

"I do, actually. But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"To who, exactly?"

Andy shrugged indifferently. "Everybody, I guess. You, Cailan, all the party guests…"

Beca sat up. "Wait, wait, wait, wait…did you just say 'party guests'?"

Andy smiled innocently. "What? I'm sorry?"

"You said 'party guests'."

"Did I now? I don't recall. Oh, darn me and my terrible memory! Well, anyway, I have to go. Gotta look over that set list you emailed. Bye, Beca! Love you!" Before Beca could respond, Andy was gone.

Beca sat forward in her chair and groaned. She _really _hated parties.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, how was school today?" Beca greeted Cailan as the eight-year old girl hopped in the back seat.

"It was really fun, Mommy! Ms. Davis made us cupcakes and we got to eat them while we watched a movie!"

"What kind of cupcakes?"

"They were chocolate with purple frosting!" Cailan reached into her backpack and pulled out a slightly crushed cupcake. "Look, I asked Ms. Davis if I could bring you one after class and she said yes, 'cause I'm her favorite student." Cailan held the cupcake out and Beca reached back without turning around to grab it.

"Thank you, honey. I'll eat it when I get home after dinner, okay?"

"Okay! How was your day, Mom? Did you get any new people?"

Beca chuckled. "I didn't."

"Good! I think the only one you should have is Andy because she's awesome!"

"I'll tell her you said that."

The rest of the ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. Beca knew that one of Cailan's favorite things to do was stare out the window at the passing landscapes, and with her own normally busy schedule, the quiet was welcome.

Once they got home, Beca sent Cailan to take a bath while she ordered Thai takeout for dinner.

After finishing up on the phone, she went into the living room to sit down. As soon as her butt touched the cushion, the doorbell rang. Frowning, she got up to answer. The Thai food couldn't have gotten there that quickly…

"What's with the frown, Mr. Grumpygills?" Another of her best friends, Amy, greeted her with a grin as she walked past Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Of course you can come in."

Amy plopped herself down on the couch and flipped on the television. "Hey, Becs? You think you can grab me a drink? Thanks!"

Beca rolled her eyes again but went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. "Here." She handed the drink over and sat down next to Amy. She noticed the frown on her friend's face. "What?"

"Water, really?"

She shrugged. "You asked for a drink and I got you one."

"Yeah, I was thinkin' like a beer or something, not water," she complained.

"Sorry?" Beca replied unapologetically.

"And not even any ice or anything?"

"You want to go get your own drink?"

"No, because then I'd have to get up and walk to the kitchen."

"Walking is good cardio," Beca pointed out.

Amy shook her head. "Don't put me down for cardio." She held up the water good-naturedly. "Thanks for the water, girl. It was exactly what I asked for."

"Ass."

"Auntie Amy, Auntie Amy!" The two women were interrupted by a loud shriek accompanied by a toweled blur running toward them and nearly jumping on top of Amy.

"Hey, squirt! How are you?" Amy ruffled Cailan's hair.

Cailan completely ignored the question and instead grabbed her mother's hand and gave her the best puppy dog look she could muster. "Mom, can Amy stay for dinner?"

Beca looked toward Amy. "I don't know…"

Amy pouted back at her. "Please?"

Beca sighed. "Fine."

"Did you-?"

Beca cut her off. "I always order extra."

"You're the best, Becs!"

"Remind me why I keep you around again?"

"Obviously because I'm the coolest person you'll ever have the privilege of meeting. Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

* * *

"Look this way, Chloe!"

"Over here!"

"Come on, give me something good!"

Chloe Beale struggled not to roll her eyes at all the demands. She turned this way and that, one hand on her hip in a trademark pose and a dazzling smile painted on her face. The paparazzi ate it up, regardless of whether the smile was genuine or not. She often grew tired of the charade she was forced to live on a daily basis; most of the time, she could handle the cameras and the gossip and the fake happiness, but she had woken up a couple of weeks ago and realized that she had had enough.

Of course, there wasn't much she could do about it. She was stuck and she was sure nobody would be coming to her rescue anytime soon, if ever.

A cheer rose up through the crowds gathered by the red carpet. She followed the swiveled heads and saw the hot-rod red Ferrari pull up to the curb. A man emerged from the driver's seat and basically threw his keys at the valet waiting nearby before striding up to Chloe and placing a loud kiss to her lips. She obligingly cupped his cheek, resisting the urge to vomit when he shoved his tongue down her throat.

He eventually pulled away and palmed her ass, squeezing lightly. "God, you look hot in that dress," he muttered.

This time, she did roll her eyes. "David, this isn't an appropriate time."

He lowered his sunglasses and fixed her with a hard glare. "I don't give a shit about what's appropriate and what's not. You're my girlfriend and I can do what I want with you."

She shook her head but shut up all the same.

He grinned at her. "That's what I thought. Now come on, I believe we have an awards show to get to."

A few hours later, after the show had ended, Chloe was forced to hang onto David's arm like an accessory as he made his rounds with all of his big-wig friends. She honestly despised the man and everything he represented.

It wasn't as if she wanted to be his 'girlfriend'. Her old manager had signed off on a botched contract, and she had been dumb enough to believe that he had gotten her a great deal and didn't actually read the contract herself. One of the agreements was that she had to play the girlfriend of country star David Graham to further both his career and her own. Unfortunately, David turned out to be a grade-A asshole (far different than the man she had met back when both of their careers were just beginning) and he often simply paraded her around like a show horse.

She _hated_ him. And Chloe Beale didn't _hate _things.

Thankfully, he grew tired of her after about an hour and dismissed her like she was some obedient slave. Honestly, if she bit down on her tongue any more, she'd slice the thing right out of her mouth.

She paid the valet generously to retrieve her car and paid for David as well, in advance. He had a bad habit of 'forgetting' to pay them. She might have been gullible enough to believe that if it didn't happen every single time.

Once in the safety of her own car, with all the windows rolled up, she banged her head against the steering wheel and screamed for all she was worth.

* * *

_Brrring!_

Chloe reached out for her alarm clock without opening her eyes. She winced when she knocked something to the floor and it shattered, the sound of breaking glass assaulting her tired ears.

_Shit, that sounded expensive, _she thought.

When she finally opened her eyes and looked at the time, she grabbed the infernal device and threw it in a random direction before covering her head with her pillow. When the fuck had she set her alarm clock to wake her up at 6:30 A.M.?

"Chloe!"

The redhead in question immediately launched herself from her bed and landed in a defensive pose. She relaxed when she realized her intruder was none other than her best friend, Aubrey Posen. "Bree, what the hell?"

Aubrey was uncharacteristically grinning at her. "Oh, I just figured you needed a ladies day out, which is why I'm here."

"I'm all for that, of course, but why at 6:30 in the damn morning?"

"The early bird gets the worm," Aubrey responded in a Zen tone.

"Well, I'm not a bird and I hate worms, so your argument is moot."

Aubrey shrugged. "You're awake, at any rate, and that's what's important. I was thinking we could head down to 54Twenty for breakfast? After that, it's whatever you want."

Chloe smiled sweetly at Aubrey. "You're paying, right?"

The blonde snorted. "Hardly. My payment to you is the fact that I'm up this early when I took the day off. Stacie'll pay for you, if she ever gets her hung over butt out of bed."

"Stacie's coming too?" Chloe almost squealed. She hadn't seen the brunette in a couple of months, due to their conflicting schedules.

Aubrey nodded, the redhead's infectious happiness causing a wide smile to reappear on her face. "Yup. I've had this planned for a couple of weeks now."

Chloe threw her arms around the blonde, completely forgetting her anger at being awoken so early. She pulled back and beamed at Aubrey. "I'm so glad you're doing this for me. I really need it."

Aubrey noticed the momentary crestfallen look on the redhead's face before it was replaced by her ever-present cheeriness. "Chloe, is everything okay? You've been…off lately."

"Everything's fine!" she said, giving the blonde another dazzling smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Chloe…"

"It's alright," she repeated, her voice notably lower in volume. "David has just been…"

"David?" Aubrey interrupted. "What has he done to you, Chloe? You know I can have him swamped in lawsuits within minutes."

"No, no! He hasn't done anything, not yet!" Chloe reassured the blonde. "I've just been tired lately, that's all."

Aubrey nodded slowly, not believing a word but deciding that now was not the right time to press it. "Okay. Now come on, you need to get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N: So…yeah. The first chapter is fresh out the oven and ready for consumption. I hope you liked it! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will be out….eventually?**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


	2. Outings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of those wonderful ladies (or men ^_^)**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been like, a bajillion years since I've updated. In my defense, though….well, let's face it. I don't have one. So, I shall let you just get to it then, yeah?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Outings**

* * *

"So, how's the acting career going, Stace?" Aubrey asked, stirring her orange juice with her straw.

Stacie shrugged. "It's been going alright. I got a recall for a production of _Les Miserables_."

"Oh my gosh, Stacie, that's fantastic!" Chloe gushed. "I _love _that play!"

Stacie grinned at her. "Oh I know. You went bat shit crazy when they announced the most recent film version."

"I wasn't the only one…" the redhead muttered.

"So, what part are you going for?"

"Fantine," Stacie said dramatically, throwing an arm out for extra flair.

Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "Doesn't she die?"

"I know, that's why it's perfect! You know me, I love the drama."

"No argument there," the blonde teased.

Stacie shook her head good naturedly. "You're just jealous, 'Bree."

"Yes, because my lifelong dream has always been to play the role of a woman who dies."

"You don't have to be so stiff, you know."

"I'm a lawyer, it's in my blood."

"You could always be the first lawyer that doesn't have a stick up their ass."

"Nah, I'm okay with being another stereotype."

"I can't understand how you can say that with a straight face."

"Years of practice, Stacie."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It's your life, I guess. But enough about you." She connected eyes with the singer. "Chlo', how goes your life?"

"Oh, you know, it's fine."

"I can see right through you." Stacie reached out and placed a hand over Chloe's. "You can talk to us. We are your best friends, after all."

The redhead sighed. "Really, the singing is fine. It's great, actually. Record sales are at an all-time high."

"But…?"

"David has been getting…worse."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's cheating on me."

"What?" both Aubrey and Stacie exclaimed.

"I caught him in bed with another woman a few days ago. I don't really care because I don't actually like him, but…" She trailed off, staring at her omelette as if the answers to the world were written in between the egg, cheese and various vegetables.

"But, it still stings, doesn't it?" Aubrey finished.

"A little bit, yes."

"Why don't you say something to him?" Stacie asked.

"I tried. He started yelling at me so I just left."

"You finally left him? Oh, thank god!" the brunette cried.

"No, Stace, I meant I left his condo. We're still 'together'."

"Haven't you said anything to your manager?" Aubrey asked.

"There's really nothing she can do. The contract was surprisingly thorough in laying out the conditions. I'm obligated to stay with him for another six months."

"Do you want me to tie him up?" the blonde responded.

When Stacie and Chloe gave her confused looks, she shook her head. "I meant legally, not literally."

"No, but thank you. The happier I keep him now, the more likely it is he'll stay out of my life forever once the contract is up."

"If you say so," the blonde said. She cut another piece of pancake and placed it in her mouth. She waited until she finished chewing and had fully swallowed before speaking again. "So, Stacie, did you bring home anyone last night?"

Stacie smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you minx."

The brunette giggled. "I know, isn't it great? And yes, I actually took two people home last night." She sighed happily. "It was the most amazing threesome I've had in a long time…"

"Stacie!" Chloe cried. "You shouldn't say that so loudly." She leaned in close, her eyes darting in every direction. "_They _could be listening."

"As if the paparazzi haven't found every single possible way to know all the details of my love life anyway. I stopped caring a while ago. And besides, this way, more and more people find out who I am! You'd be surprised how much more popular I became once that sex tape was leaked…"

Aubrey snorted into her orange juice. "Trust us, Stace, that's a surprise to no one."

The brunette frowned. "Yeah, only 'cause I just told you."

* * *

"Hey, Becs, what's up?"

Beca looked up from her computer and a grin spread across her face. "Jesse! What are you doing here, man?"

The boyish-faced brunette shrugged with a smile. "I don't know, today's my day off from the station so I figured I'd come in and see how my favorite music producer/DJ is doing."

"I'm doing pretty well, actually. Just landed a gig to spin at the opening of the new club on Sunset."

Jesse whistled. "I swear, you are so damn lucky, Beca Mitchell."

"What can I say? I'm awesome," she joked.

"Well, I'd be glad to go around and let everybody know that you are, in fact, very far from awesome."

She placed a hand over her heart. "What kind of best friend would do that?"

He winked at her. "The very best kind." He walked around her desk and tried to peer over her shoulder but she quickly shut her laptop. "Hey!"

"You know better, Swanson. No one gets to see the new stuff until it hits the shelves."

"Aw, Becs! Come on, I've known you since we were four! Doesn't that count for something?" He gave her his best puppy dog look.

She laughed at him. "You look like you're constipated."

"You are a mean person."

"I've been called worse." She quickly glanced at her watch. "You're in luck. It's time for me to take my lunch break." She stood up from her chair and grabbed her jacket. "You wanna grab some grub?"

"Only if you're buying," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a swindler."

"Once I turn on the boyish charm, no one can resist this."

"You mean your constipated face?"

"One may call it 'constipation face' and another may call it 'the cutest thing they've ever seen.'"

"'Another' is lying to you."

"Just for that, you're definitely buying."

"Alright, come on. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"More like a horse could eat you, ya elf."

"You still want me to pay right?"

"What I meant was, elves are beautiful creatures of renown and honor."

"You're such a weirdo. But, that was a pretty nice save."

"Wow, really?"

"No, not at all."

The playful banter continued all the way downstairs, into the lobby of the building, into the parking lot and Jesse's car (Beca insisted that since she was paying for lunch, Jesse should pay for gas) and into the restaurant.

"Dominick's Pizza House?" Jesse read the sign as they walked into the small establishment. "I thought you'd want something fancier?"

"No, I'm in the mood for pizza. I discovered this little gem early on in my career. I come by at least once a week."

"It's a wonder why the paparazzi haven't swarmed this place yet."

"Oh, they tried. I was able to get them to leave it alone. The owners don't want the publicity and it's nice to be able to enjoy a meal without five cameras breathing down my neck."

"Wow, how'd you manage that?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

The woman at the little podium smiled and greeted Beca by name, then proceeded to lead them to a small two person table. They placed their orders and the waitress hurried off to get started on them.

"I really hope this pizza was worth the half hour drive out here."

"Oh, trust me. It'll be worth it." The woman crossed her arms on top of the table. "So, spill. How's it been going, Jesse?"

He shrugged. "It's been pretty good. I'm having a good time at the station with Amy."

"Where is she?"

"She's spending the day with Lily. They're supposed to be going to one of those 'underground beatbox competitions'."

"I still have trouble wrapping my head around the fact that she can do it so well. I mean, you can barely hear her most of the time."

"She found her voice through it."

"Where'd you get that, a fortune cookie?"

"No, online," he quipped.

She shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder how I put up with you so easily."

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, you're that annoying younger brother I never wanted."

"That hurts me."

"Put a Band-Aid on it. You'll be fine."

"Your sympathy is truly astonishing."

"I try."

The two drifted off into a comfortable silence until Jesse spoke up once again. "So, how's my favorite goddaughter doing?"

"She's great. Her teacher is saying she's particularly gifted in English and asks questions that are seemingly beyond her years."

"Which is funny, because she was raised by you," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Beca Mitchell, I cannot believe you'd resort to something so juvenile."

"Believe it. Anyway, the teacher was talking about moving her into the gifted program."

"That's excellent." At Beca's halfhearted nod, he raised his eyebrows. "It is excellent, right?"

"No, no, it is, it really is. It's just, the parents…"

"Ah, I see the problem."

"They're all so stuck up! And I'm just talking about the ones from her class now. Imagine what they must be like when they can brag about their child being some genius or whatever."

"Maybe you'll be surprised and they'll all be super nice and personable."

"I'm trying not to hold my breath here."

"You have no faith."

"In humanity, no, none whatsoever."

"You're so cynical."

"How else do you think I stay sane in my profession?"

"I thought it was by having sex with everything that has a vagina."

"Well, shit, when you put it that way, it sounds so wrong."

"You should count yourself lucky, actually."

"Why? It's not like anything comes with casual sex. They want to sleep with someone famous and I want release."

"You need to find that someone special, Becs."

"I doubt that. Everyone always wants something. Besides, it's easier this way. No clinginess, no jealousy, none of that stupid shit that comes with relationships."

"Beca…I know you're still hurting from what happened with Taylor-."

"Let's not talk about this, shall we?"

"Hear me out, okay? I know what she did was just plain wrong, that's as clear as day. But, if it didn't happen, you would not have Cailan."

"I know, I know. I have to remind myself, all the time, that there was positive out of what happened."

"And even though she isn't biologically your child, I know you love her more than anything."

At that moment, the waitress returned with their pizzas. She placed them on the table and refilled their waters. "Can I get you two anything else?"

Beca shook her head with a smile. "No thanks, Sarah."

"Of course, Beca. Enjoy the food." She walked back to the podium to welcome the next customers.

Beca waited until Jesse had taken the first bite of his pizza and grinned when his eyes lit up. "Holy crap, Becs, you weren't kidding! This is amazing!"

"If there's one thing I know better than music, it's food."

"And that's odd because you're a freaking twig, let's face it."

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart, how was school?"

Cailan smiled widely from the back seat. "It was super fun today! We learned about fractions!"

"You really like school, don't you?"

"Of course, Mommy! School is fun! I like my friends, I like recess, and I like learning."

"Good. Try to hold on to that when you get older, okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You'll understand when you get to high school, Cailan."

"But that's a million jillion years away, right?"

"It'll come sooner than you think."

"Okay, Mommy! I promise. I'll never stop liking to learn."

Beca chuckled. "Okay, sweetie."

Cailan looked out the window for a second. "Where are we going?"

"We have to do a bit of food shopping."

"Okay!"

They pulled into the parking lot of Trader Joes a few minutes later. Beca found a parking space relatively close to the entrance and Cailan hopped out of the car as soon as Beca turned it off.

She made sure to take her daughter's hand otherwise the young blonde would run off and start talking to random people. She wasn't necessarily worried about her daughter, she'd been taking tae kwon do classes since she was four years old, but she'd rather avoid any events that drew attention to her.

One thing she enjoyed about taking trips like this was that they allowed her to pretend she wasn't world-famous.

"Mommy, can I ride in the cart?"

"No, sweetheart, you're too big, remember?"

She looked down sadly. "Okay…"

"But how about I let you pick the fruit?"

She immediately brightened. "Yay!"

"Now, come on. We need to get you some more cereal."

She pushed the cart down to the proper aisle and Cailan ran down to the middle and grabbed a box that she dropped into the cart with a wide smile.

"Cocoa Puffs, huh?" Beca said as she picked up the box and checked the nutrition facts. "Cailan, these are basically balls of sugar."

"I know, Mommy, isn't it amazing?"

"You sure you want this? We could get some wholesome, healthy Cheerios instead."

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww! Cheerios are nasty!"

"They're really good for you."

"But, they're nasty…"

"Alright, alright. We'll get your Diabetes Puffs."

"Thanks, Mommy!" She ran off again, this time toward the end of the aisle and started jumping up, trying to reach a box that was just out of her reach.

Beca smiled at her daughter's antics and started toward her to help.

However, before she reached Cailan, another woman noticed her and approached her daughter, taking the box from the upper shelf and handing it to the child with a soft smile. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you, Miss!" Cailan turned toward her mother and waved the box with a large grin. "Look, Mommy! This nice woman helped me!"

Beca looked up to thank the woman herself but found that her voice stopped working once she looked into the most beautiful set of baby blue eyes she'd ever seen. The eyes were framed by gorgeous cascading waves of red hair.

"…okay?"

Beca shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

The redhead hooked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I said, is everything okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, everything's cool." She scratched her nose. "Uh, thank you for helping her out."

"Of course! She's such a cutie, how could I just let her struggle?"

"I like her, Mommy! My name's Cailan, what's yours?"

Beca's brain finally caught up to the rest of her and she grinned. "Chloe Beale, right? I'm a huge fan."

The redhead smiled. "It's always nice to meet you guys." The smile dropped and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh my gosh, you're Beca Mitchell, aren't you?"

"I'm flattered. You know who I am."

"How could I not? I _love _your mash-ups! When I heard them for the first time, I swear, I probably played them at least nine times a day…" She shut her mouth abruptly and giggled. "I'm sorry, I probably sound like a crazed fan girl."

"And if I said I didn't mind?" She emphasized the question with a suggestive wink.

Chloe's smile grew. "Well, then I'd say you haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh, really? You know, surprisingly, a large part of me wants to see the best you've got."

"Mommy, what are you two talking about?" Cailan's voice reminded Beca that she in fact was not alone with the gorgeous redhead.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just adult talk."

"Is this your daughter?" Chloe asked.

Beca hesitated. "…yes."

"How old are you, sweet pea?"

Cailan held up eight fingers. "This many, Ms. Chloe!"

Chloe held a hand over heart. "Oh, you are just the cutest thing!" she gushed.

The child gave her a big cheesy smile in return.

"That's quite a beautiful daughter you have there, Beca," Chloe addressed the DJ.

Cailan ran off down the aisle again, having spotted her favorite brand of cereal.

Beca stared after her child with a smile. "Yeah, she is." She turned back to Chloe. "I know we just met and all but do you think you could keep this between us? I don't want the press to know about her. They'll eat us alive and while I can handle it no problem, I'd rather steer clear for her sake."

"How many people know?"

"Just a few of my closest friends…and now you, I guess."

Chloe offered her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you very much, Chloe." She gave the singer a wide smile in return.

"Well, I should probably get going. I have to get back to David." Chloe could almost slap herself when she heard the words leave her mouth.

"Right, you have a boyfriend, don't you?" Beca was surprised at how crestfallen her words sounded.

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Then, maybe I'll see you around, Chloe Beale."

"Count on it, Beca Mitchell." Chloe went to turn away but paused. "And just between you and me," she leaned in close to Beca with a small wink. "David and I being together is just a publicity stunt."

Beca grinned. "Well then, Chloe, I will most definitely be seeing you around."

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go. A bit longer than the last one. I'll try to work on making the next one even longer ^_^**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


End file.
